<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Rose has its thorns by SpaceWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131018">Every Rose has its thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWolfe/pseuds/SpaceWolfe'>SpaceWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical deviation, F/M, Fem!Altair, Fluff, Illuded sex, Just Altair's storyline, Malik has a crush, No desmond, Possible spoilers I guess, Story Retelling, genderbent character, sex scenes, straight ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWolfe/pseuds/SpaceWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-Posted on fanfiction and Wattpad</p><p>Malik knows he should be angry with her. He wants to be, but Allah always seems to have another plan. At first, he loaths her presence, after all, she was responsible for his brothers death. He should hate her, but he cant seem to stay angry at her, especially since she begins to change back into the Altair he grew up with. Eventually, his feelings change towards her, and as she exposes that something is terribly wrong in the brotherhood, he is inclined to join her, its what Kadar would have wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fem!Altair/Malik, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disasterous Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"...." is Speech<br/>'....' is thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Altaïr sighed softly as she sat in her room, binding her chest tightly. Al Mualim had told her she must hide herself being a female, lest it make the other assassins' incapable of their jobs. It was also why she rarely spoke and kept her hood above her long brown hair she kept in a wrapped braid. She did have a few people she had revealed her secret to, Malik and his brother Kadar, thankfully, their relationship dynamic hadn't changed much after she revealed herself, although Malik would sneak her cottons when her monthly bleed came.</p><p>She took a deep breath and stood up, putting on her undergarments and then slipped her assassin robes on, followed by her belt and sash, and finally all her blades. She twitched her wrist and smiled seeing her hidden blade pop out like always. She retracted it and flipped her hood up, covering her face. She popped her knuckles and twisted her back.</p><p>Today, she'd be going to Solomon's temple with her friends to steal an artifact Al Mualim had requested. She took another breath, focusing her mind. She stepped out and gave a nod to her passing brothers.</p><p>She approached Malik and Kadar, nodding to them. "Safety and Peace, brothers." She spoke softly.</p><p>"And to you as well," Malik responded. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Aren't I always?" Altaïr smirked. She rested her hand on her hip that didn't hold her sword.</p><p>Malik rolled his eyes. "Cocky as ever. One day, that cockiness will get someone hurt." Malik said annoyance, and perhaps concern, in his voice.</p><p>It was Altaïr's turn to roll her eyes. "No, it won't. I'm too good to let anyone get hurt."</p><p>"You are good, yes." Malik agreed. "But you are arrogant, and arrogance often leads to disaster. If not to yourself, then to the others around you. One day, it will catch up to you."</p><p>Altaïr almost opened her mouth but was interrupted by Kadar.</p><p>"Guys, leave the bickering for after the mission. Honestly, you guys are like an old married couple." Kadar said, a teasing smirk playing on the edges of his lips.</p><p>"Tch. Like that would ever happen..." Malik grumbled, thankful his blush was hidden by his hood. "We should get going." With that, he swiftly turned on his heel towards where the horses were set out, climbing on the black mare.</p><p>Malik sighed as he watched Altaïr kill an innocent man. A templar yes, but innocent. He suddenly felt fury wash over him. "What happened to the creed, Altaïr?" He sneered, walking up to the female.</p><p>"I know of the creed. But Al Mualim says nothing is true, everything is permitted." Altaïr responded.</p><p>"But the creed is true. It exists for a reason!" Malik scolded. "Your arrogance can destroy this mission. Al Mualim ordered us to collect the artifact from the templars and Robert. Not to murder everyone."</p><p>"Killing Robert would weaken the templars greatly. He is no innocent, killing him would not violate the creed." Altaïr argued.</p><p>"I agree he is no innocent. But we were told not to kill unnecessarily. Just to get the artifact." Malik growled.</p><p>Kadar once more broke up the argument. "Let's just get the damned artifact and you guys can sort this out later." He said.</p><p>The two other assassins huffed but stopped their arguing for now. The group leaped across the beams until they reached where the artifact was, at the same time as the templars.</p><p>Malik kept a grip on Altaïr's arm to stop her from doing something inevitably stupid. He blushed slightly, feeling the strength in her arms under all the robes. He remembered her naked body...how it felt that night, years ago.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> 4 Years Ago... </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Malik was sat in the courtyard looking up at the night skies. They had had a rough day of training today. Malik was 19 at the time, and Altaïr was 17.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malik looked behind him hearing footsteps. "Oh. It is just you Altaïr..." he said relieved, worried Al Mualim had discovered him and would send him to bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Were you expecting someone else?" The female grinned, sitting beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did you get Al Mualim to let you out?" Malik asked. Al Mualim was like her father, and he was almost as protective as one. Altaïr was his baby, having raised her since she was very young. She often wasn't out of his sight or control for long. She seemed so forbidden to Malik, which perhaps attracted him more. She was like a princess locked away in a tower (and in a way, she was like a princess.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I snuck out. I'm sure you won't tell." She said, sitting beside him, and beside the hay cart which was still full of a few inches of hay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My lips are sealed." Malik smiled. Altaïr had always been rebellious, and a part of him worried that one day she would become too cocky for her own good. He didn't dwell on those thoughts, however. Instead, he glanced at the girl in her nightclothes. They showed off her feminine curves nicely. He wished that she could expose them in battle, watching her breasts sway as she swung her sword...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He briskly shook his head. 'Do not think of her in such a way!' he scolded himself mentally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Malik? Are you alright?" Altaïr asked. She looked at him in concern. They had always been friends, and since their puberties began, they always straddled the edge of being something more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not really...you just...you just are so...beautiful when you show yourself off," Malik said slowly, worried he'd step too far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Altaïr smiled at him and her eyes trailed down to the bulge in his robes. "Well, maybe I can fix that," she said, sitting on his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malik kissed her softly, her lips feeling smooth against his...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> Present-day... </em> </strong>
</p><p>That night had been wonderful, the two quite literally 'laying in the hay' as the expression went. After that though, Altaïr's cockiness had gotten worse, and they slowly drifted apart to what they are now.</p><p>He cleared his head of these thoughts just in time to see Altaïr had taken advantage of his distraction and hopped down, confronting Robert.</p><p>Curse Allah...of course. He nodded to Kadar and joined her, the brothers bringing their swords out.</p><p>After a few phrases from Robert Malik had stopped listening to, a fight began and Altaïr was sealed on the other side. 'Just she waits until I get my hands on her...' he promised, his member giving a twitch of interest before his brain reasoned that no, it would not be like that night. The Altaïr on the other side of the caved-in wall was not the same as the one he had slept with under the stars and moon that night.</p><hr/><p>Altaïr ran all the way to Masyaf and to Al Mualim, explaining her failure. Her father figure looked down at her, disapprovingly. "Altaïr..."</p><p>Malik stepped in then, throwing the golden artifact on the table and clutching his bloody right arm (or was it his left? Altaïr still had trouble with that when it came to humans.) "Here is your artifact!"</p><p>Altaïr looked around, looking for Kadar. Where was he?</p><p>Malik seemed to read her mind. He had always been able to do that, perhaps a skill he picked up before she revealed herself to him. "He's dead..." his voice was low and full of malice. "He's dead because of you! You and your arrogance! I told you before we left that that arrogance of yours would get someone hurt Altaïr! It cost Kadar his life! His blood is on your hands!" Malik had hot tears running down his face.</p><p>Altaïr felt her heartbreak but had not much time to dwell on it before being interrupted by a fellow assassin warning them of the Templars approaching.</p><p>This was all her fault...</p><p>But she didn't dwell on her feelings of regret, as Al Mualim sighed.</p><p>"We shall continue this later." The master said.</p><p>Altaïr nodded and raced off, joining in a surprise attack Al Mualim planned as Malik was led away by medics to tend to his arm.</p><hr/><p>Weeks later, Altaïr was on the balcony before everyone, thankfully dawning her male looks. She struggled out of reaction, fear coursing through her.</p><p>Beside Al Mualim, she saw Malik, who was now missing his arm (it had gotten infected, and had to be removed, although she doubted it was salvageable anyway.) She looked away as Al Mualim began to question her, and she responded to them bitterly. She had done nothing wrong, just following his words.</p><p>"I cannot tolerate a traitor. Goodbye Altaïr." Al Mualim said, stabbing her under her breast with his own hidden blade. She gasped in pain and glanced at Malik.</p><p>The burning hatred in his eyes was the last thing she saw before her vision faded to black and she collapsed.</p><hr/><p>Malik watched as she collapsed. He felt a sharp pain his nerves as he watched, but shook the feeling away. He wouldn't pity her. After all, she was not the Altaïr he grew up with. No. He wouldn't feel pity for her. As he had held Kadar in his arms as he died, he swore to himself he would never forgive Altaïr.</p><p>But Allah had other plans it seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the lovely Ramza for pointing out that Altair was a unisex name. Thanks lovely ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Altaïr woke up, finding herself in front of Al Mualim in his study area. She looked around, wondering if this was the afterlife. Was she given no relief? Must she continue her work for all eternity? Why? Why her?</p><p>"Ah. Altaïr...welcome back." Al Mualim said. "I was starting to wonder if you'd wake up."</p><p>"But...you killed me...I saw you...I felt it.." Altaïr said in confusion.</p><p>"No, child. You saw what I wanted you to see." Al Mualim said, looking at her. </p><p>It was at that moment that she noticed she had less weight than usual. "Where is my stuff?"</p><p>"I have demoted you, daughter of mine." Al Mualim said. </p><p>Altaïr felt a cold shock run through her. Demoted? "Then...Why?"</p><p>"Because I need to teach you a lesson." Al Mualim scolded. "You acted like a novice, so now you are one."</p><p>"Why not kill me? Why keep me alive?" She asked.</p><p>"I still need you, and you are still my daughter. I am offering you a chance at redemption. Malik wanted you dead, he saw it only fair. Your life for his brother, payback. But I saw you as more, you still have good in you. But given your behavior, you are once again a novice. I have a favor I need of you."</p><p>"I am not a novice though!" Altaïr argued. </p><p>"But you acted like one, and that cost a good brother his life! Now you are a novice once more." Al Mualim responded, anger seeping in his tone.</p><p>Altaïr stayed silent. She didn't need Al Mualim to be any more upset. His anger was never a great thing to have directed at you.</p><p> "I have some assignments for you, nine men who must die." Al Mualim said, fixing his eyes on her. "But before then, you need to prove yourself worthy of wielding a blade. We have a traitor in our midst, I need you to expose him. Go into town and learn."</p><p>"As you wish." Altaïr said, turning around and leaving.</p><hr/><p> <br/>She walked into town and looked around, looking for anything or anyone suspicious. She saw two fellow assassins talking. She hummed and sat on a nearby bench, listening in on their conversation. She perked up hearing a name, Halas, and smiled a bit, waiting for the two to disband so they wouldn't know she had heard them. </p><p>'That rat...' she thought to herself as she walked towards where she knew Halas to often haunt. She used her eagle vision and smiled as she approached him. "Come with me." She said but didn't give him a choice, grabbing his shoulder. She dragged the man away and towards the Masyaf assassins bureau. The man occasionally struggling in her grip, but she still held strong, her mind reeling. She had so many questions, even ones she hadn't pondered in years. </p><p>Why had Al Mualim kept her around after her father had died? Was it a sense of guilt? Out of respect? Had her father and the master made a deal? Why? Why her? Why was she the only female assassin she knew of? </p><p>All the questions confused her, perhaps she could ask Al Mualim. Then again, the man always seemed to dodge the question. She mentally shook the thoughts away as she walked up the stairs towards where the master stood. Al Mualim seemed to sense her presence and turned around. </p><p>"Ah, Altaïr," he said, "What brings you here so soon?"</p><p>"I have brought the traitor before you. This is the one who betrayed us." She said.</p><p>The traitor's eyes widened hearing her voice. "Y-you're a woman?"</p><p>"Shut up," Altaïr said in a plain voice. </p><p>Al Mualim didn't give the traitor a chance to respond, very nearly removing his head. "Thank you, Altaïr."</p><p>Altaïr smiled. "May I ask a question?" </p><p>"You already have." Al Mualim said. "But ask." The master turn around to grab something. </p><p>Altaïr rolled her eyes. "Why did you take me in?" </p><p>"I had my reasons, little one." The master responded.</p><p> "That's not an answer..." She frowned. Why would he not give her a strange answer? </p><p>Al Mualim didn't respond but returned with a sword and hidden blade. "You have proven yourself worthy of wielding a blade." </p><p>Altaïr felt annoyance flush through her, as he had dismissed her yet again. She returned her hidden blade to her right arm and put her longsword in its holster on her hip. Its weight was comforting to her. At least one thing was familiar. </p><p>"I have three men I need dead." Al Mualim said. "Find them, kill them. In doing so, you will sow the seeds of peace."</p><p>"Give me names and I will give you blood," Altaïr responded. </p><p>"Tamir of Damascus, Garnier of Acre, and Talal of Jerusalem." Al Mualim responded. "I will send word of your arrival to the bureau leaders. Get going." He turned to gaze out the window as he released his birds. </p><hr/><p><br/>Altaïr nodded and stepped away, going to the stables. She hopped onto a brown stallion and clicked the horse off. </p><p>She decided to go to Damascus first since it was the closest, and she knew she'd do Jerusalem last, unsure she'd be able to face Malik yet, or ever. Just thinking of him brought shame to her core. She maintained a steady trot for most of the journey unless she passed guards. She looked up seeing a tall tower. 'Maybe I should climb that.' she thought. She had never bothered really surveying the Kingdom. </p><p>She hopped off her horse and walked off around the tower to where the guards couldn't see her and began to climb up. She reached the top and looked out to the beauty of the kingdom. She hummed and memorized the things she saw. She inched forward on the rafter and hopped down into a bale of hay. She climbed out and hopped back onto her stallion and continued on her way. </p><p>She continued to ponder her origins and all the unanswered questions she had on the way to Damascus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>